dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman
See Batman (disambiguation) for other uses of the word "Batman." Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman is a direct-to-video movie featuring the cast of The New Batman Adventures and introducing Batwoman. Plot Created by the same creative team as Batman: The Animated Series and Batman Beyond, the movie follows the time period of The New Batman/Superman Adventures, and is set before the implications shown in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker have affected Robin. Initially, it seems a new hero has arrived in Gotham, but as the title suggests, it is a mystery to even Batman who this new Batwoman actually is. As the plot thickens, so does the mystery as Batman must figure out who Batwoman is and to stop familiar enemies Penguin and Rupert Thorne from selling illegal weapons to the fictional nation of Kaznia. At the beginning of the story, they employ Carlton Duquesne, a gangster, to provide protection and muscle. Bane also comes into the plot as a hired hitman to take out any person or persons in the way of business. The non-mutant version of The Penguin reappears, as does his nightclub, although he now has a different voice actor. Thorne and Bane are both updated, with Bane in particular taking a far more menacing appearance, with red eyes and a frightening mask that no longer bears any resemblance to that of a wrestler. Thorne is the closest to his original design in Batman: TAS, though he has been streamlined and seems to have lost some weight in the transition. Carlton Duquesne is a new character introduced at the start of the movie. He is a large, powerfully built African American man, presumably in his late 30s-late 40s who apparently has established himself in Gotham City's financial elite. Bane is placed next to him in one particular scene and is seen to be even larger and stronger than Duquesne, further adding to his menacing aura in this movie. Despite taking the symbol of the Bat as a sign of justice, Batwoman sullies the Bat prefix by taking out criminals with ruthless and dangerous techniques. In fact, moral qualms such as sparing lives do not even come into question. Batwoman's main focus is on illegal activity by the Penguin, Thorne, and Carlton Duquesne. Much of Batman's time is spent trying to discover the identity of the Batwoman. Following various leads and discovering possible motives from a number of suspects, Batman is repeatedly frustrated in his investigation as several candidates are found and excluded. This leads to a plot twist concerning the "identity" of the Batwoman that emphasizes the deductive skills of the Dark Knight. Batman, with Robin, sets out to stop the Batwoman from making mistakes as she tries to take out the villains. The newest gadget on display is a wind glider used by Batwoman that utilizies some of the most advanced technology ever seen in the Gotham City. Bruce Wayne, Batman's alter ego also becomes involved with a new lady in his life, the daughter of Carlton Duquesne. The plot stays true to what fans enjoy as the team including Alan Burnett and Michael Reaves create the script and Kevin Conroy still plays the excellent voice of Batman. The movie also shows further continuity between all the Dini created Batman shows. Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon are shown to have had a romantic relationship, which had been alluded to in the series Batman Beyond. Category:DCAU series